FooWars
by pitufotontin
Summary: parodía de Star Wars estilo Yin yang yo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno,solo es algo de lo que tenía ganas de hacer,si a alguien le interesa puede comentar. Es única y exclusivamente por diversión,por lo que si,va a estar bastante malo.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo ,en un planeta muy muy lejano. Dos estudiantes de WooFoo se encontraban practicando para poner al tanto sus habilidades al acabar con los malos_

 _-_ ¡Yang! ¿quieres dejar tu videojuego? quiero ver television- gritaba la coneja rosa

 _-_ Bien, al cabo que ya pasé de nivel- _d_ ijo él tomando el control y poniendo el primer canal en el que pensó _-_ ¡Mira! adoro esa pelicula-

-¿las pugnas de los asteroides? ¡Pero la has visto miles de veces! toda la saga-

-Bah,¿tu que sabes? , es mejor que tus tonterías de niña-

 _Y_ in trató de arrebatarle el control , pero su hermano no cedió

 _-_ ¡Sueltalo! yo llevó mucho tiempo esperando-

-¡Pero yo lo tomé primero!-

Al pelearse por el control, este se soltó por accidente estrellándose contra el suelo y envolviéndolos en un campo de energía

 _-_ ¿que sucede?-

-no lo se, ¡esto no me lo esperaba!- gritaba mientras eran absorbidos por el destello de energía que emitían los restos del control

Despues solo oyó los gritos de su hermano unas cuantas veces y todo se volvió negro

Al despertar sentía una rara sensación de dolor,se encontró en una extraña cama de paja, en una casa que claramente no era la academia

-¿que es esto?...¿y que llevo puesto?-

Se vió a si misma usando una larga camisa blanca con un cinturón marrón

 _-_ bueno,la ropa me gusta es bastante cómoda pero..¿DONDE ESTOY Y COMO RAYOS LLEGUE?-

 _"Yin,ven aquí"_ la llamaba una voz que no conocía,pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Cuando subió,frente a ella había creaturas que no conocía pero que tenían ropa similar a ella.

-Hola- dijo confundida

-Jovencita- le riño la mujer monstruo -dijiste que irías a conseguir un nuevo droide en la mañana,¡apresurate!

-¿un nuevo...no,yo solo busco a mi hermano, me confunde con alguien mas- le dijo trantando de sonar cortes , pero estaba tan confundida que salió corriendo mientras la mujer la llamaba

-¡YANG!- gritaba al salir de la casa -¡YANG! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-

El lugar era árido, lleno de arena y horriblemente caluroso

-¡Yang!- volvió a gritar haciendo que los habitantes del planeta se voltearan a mirarla

Caminó buscando por los alrededores ,finalmente encontró unas criaturas encapuchadas que se formaban en fila cuidando a unos robots. Se acercó a ellos

-Disculpe sabe donde puedo encontrar a...coop?

Uno de los robots,en efecto tenía un gran parecido con el pollo,como si estuviera cubierto con una armadura dorada

-Señorita,no se de que habla- su forma de hablar se asemejaba a la de un robot,entre cortando las palabras -Mi nombre es Q-OP, y soy un robot de servicio

Se oyeron unos ruidos detrás de él

-¡Dave!- gritó Yin mirando al otro robot que parecía un árbol cubierto de metal con el rostro de Dave

-No, el es D2V2, no es muy útil-

-yang, ¿han visto a Yang?-

-No se quien es ese tal Y-ang , no lo tengo registrado en mi base de datos-

el robot pequeño tampoco ayudaba,solo hacía ruidos como una computadora

-Vengan chicos- decía la coneja suspirando resignada -Dave ,digo D2V2 necesita un baño...o mantenimiento o..lo que sea


	2. Chapter 2

Después de pagar por los ...droides , eso parecía que eran. Yin llevo a sus amigos metalizados a la casa de donde vino ,no sabía a donde más ir.

-que suerte que aceptan que les paguen con tornillos ¿no?- les pregunto al entrar en su habitación

-En realidad, habrían aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de que me llevara, describían mi hablar con palabras como...irritante-

-De tantas veces que Yang me ha hecho ver "Las pugnas de los asteroides" millones de veces,puedo deducir que de alguna forma entramos a la pelicula,ahora lo importante es salir-

a Yin le llamaba más la atención el Dave Robot

-Creo que me gusta más que el árbol, se ve mucho mas lindo- dijo sacando un pedazo de tela para limpiar su frente

 _Mientras frotaba el trapo contra la cara de D2V2 , un foco se prendió y empezó a moverse extrañamente_

 _-_ ¿que paso? ¿que hice?- dijo algo asustada

Una luz azul salió de su cara , formaba la imagen de una chica

-¿Lina?- preguntó Yin creyendo que la podía escuchar

-Ayudame Yobi Wan Kenobi- decía ella -eres mi única esperanza-

-Su vestido es hermoso- dijo Yin suspirando -¿y que con ese peinado?

El holograma se desvaneció, la coneja dio unos pequeños golpes a D2V2 pero no consiguió que saliera nada más que el mismo mensaje una y otra vez

-¿Yobi Wan Kenobi? tal vez sea el dueño de estas roboticas versiones de mis amigos, ¿y que le pasaba a lina? parecia en problemas-

-La princesa Leina , ella nos liberó de ese horrible lugar y nos ha mandado en una misión secreta...

-Que ya dejó de ser secreta...

-D2v2 tiene información vital para la galaxia y no podemos dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas-

-Bueno,esto es lo que haremos . Primero buscamos a ese tal Kenobi y luego yo me voy a buscar a mi hermano-

Se volteó y se dió cuenta de algo...D2V2 ya no estaba

-¿dave? ¡robot Dave!- lo llamó saliendo del cuarto y la casa

Lo vio en las afueras,muy lejos de ahí , arrastrándose en las dunas

-¿como llegó hasta ahí? ¡solo tiene un par de miserables ruedas!-

-Siempre hace eso, mi señora-

-Iré por el-

Intentó subir a una de las motos mecánicas,pero alguien la agarró

-¿a donde vas jovencita? ¡no debes salir a estas horas de la noche! hay cazadoras ayá afuera- le regañó el monstruo arrastrándola hacia dentro

-¡pero tengo que encontrar al robot!-

-Lo haras en la mañana temprano si tanto te urge!-

Los regresó a ella y a Q-OP de nuevo en la cabaña

-ay D2 , ¿siempre causa problemas?-

-Es su especialidad señorita-

-¿que voy a hacer? no puedo esperar a que...

-¡ya amaneció! puedes salir- oyó que le decía su...tío

-¿como? ¿ya? ¿como pasó el tiempo tan...oh claro,olvido que es una película-

Ella y Q-OP se subieron a la moto (después que su tía monstruo le pusiera una bufanda a la fuerza porque hacia mucho viento) , sorprendentemente para ella,la sabía manejar

-vaya, nunca había usado una de estas , en realidad es bastante fácil cuando...¿para que será este boton?-

Presionó el botón del volante y el vehículo aceleró bruscamente ,cayeron por accidente en las dunas

-Creo que no era conveniente activar ese botón-

-Gracias por el dato inútil- le respondió molesta al pollo robot

Se levantaron adoloridos y llenos de arena , Yin intentó mirar a través de las pequeñas tormentas de arena

-¡D2! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- llamó al árbol-droide desesperada de ahora tener que encontrar tres , D2 , Kenobi y su hermano

-señorita,quiza no sea muy buen momento para decirle pero..¡NOS ATACAN!

-¿que?- dijo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perder el conocimiento


	3. Chapter 3

Yin despertó con un enorme dolor en la cabeza,intentó moverse pero sintió que no podía . La habían amarrado , poco a poco su visión se fue aclarando ,encontró a Q-OP y D2V2 atados junto con ella.

-Coop- dijo con voz débil y tratando de librarse de sus ataduras

Los seres con las cara cubiertas con máscaras tomaron al pollo robot y empezaron a tirar de sus extremidades

-¡Dejenlo!- le trató de gritar ,pero de su boca salieron sonidos muy leves

-Nunca había recibido tal maltrato- se quejaba Q-OP a pesar de que no sentía dolor

Los enemigos ya le habían arrancado un brazo, Yin concentró su mente en Yin-cinerar las cuerdas, pero nada ocurrió

-Vamos,vamos...-se repetía de mal humor

De pronto uno de ellos fue empujado por algo que solo podía llamarse una fuerza invisible , Alzó la vista y distinguió desde arriba de las dunas una figura con una capucha,túnica larga y parecía un anciano

-¿Maestro Yo?- dijo reconociendo el rostro del panda -Oh claro "Yobi Wan Kenoby" ¿como no me di cuenta antes?-

El panda atacaba a los monstruos con solo mover sus manos y los aventaba lejos , cuando se deshizo del último fue hacia ella y la desato

-¿Que haces por aqui joven Skywalker...

-¿Acaso dijo...

-El desierto es muy peligroso, pudieron haber sido mas moradores-

-¿moradores? ¡No importa! necesito su ayuda , encontre estos droides y...

El anciano le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar y volteó la cabeza para ambos lados

-Aquí no Skywalker, vamos a un lugar mas seguro-

La arrastró hacia una cueva junto con los droides, ya adentro D2v2 no perdió tiempo y reprodujo el mensaje de la princesa

"Ayudame Yobi-Wan Kenoby, eres mi única esperanza" decía antes de apagarse

-La princesa Leina,trabaja con la resistencia. Debemos ir a salvarla-

-¿Debemos? mi magia no funciona y no puedo hacerlo sin Yang-

-¿Magia? es la fuerza Joven Skywalker-

-No,el que usa la fuerza es mi hermano...

-La fuerza esta en tus genes, tu padre era un caballero Jedi-

-Maestro Yo , usted es mi...

-Puedes venir conmigo a ayudar a la princesa, te enseñare todo sobre la fuerza-

-¿va a seguir interrumpiéndome o...

-¿Cual es tu decisión joven Skywalker?

"Supongo que debo seguir con lo que dice la historia" pensó frustrada

-Tengo que volver a casa,me esperan mis "Tíos"-

-Como quieras,solo debes saber que yo te orientare en la fuerza. Te enseñaré cosas impresionantes , podrás derrotar a...

-¡Si si! ya vayámonos- le gritó harta de su voz mas tranquila de lo normal

Tuvo que caminar hacia su casa, por suerte al ser una película,no le tomó ni un minuto. Cuando llegó , la cabaña estaba en llamas , corrió hasta la puerta y descubrió un par de esqueletos en la entrada

-Oh no- sollozó mirando el cráneo de uno -No...,yo no quería que esto pasara- Se arrodilló llorando sobre los cadáveres

-¡Mis esqueletos!- gritó su tío que acababa de llegar -¡Eran de colección! - se arrodilló junto a ella gritando "¿PORQUEEE?"

-Ok, supongo que estan bien y yo...voy a ..si,adios- dijo Yin un poco incomoda de haber llorado

Caminó hacia Yobi Wan junto con los droides

-¿has reconsiderado tu respuesta?-

-Si, tengo que encontrar a Yang y solo lo haré si termino con esta locura-

-Me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado joven padawan,ahora necesitamos una nave

La acompañó hasta un lugar no muy lejano de ahí ,el puerto espacial . Yin se asustó un poco porque todos observaban detenidamente a sus amigos robots

-Tal vez no haya sido muy buena idea venir aquí- le susurró a Yobi Wan antes de que los detuvieran unos soldados con cascos extraños y los apuntaban con armas

-Identifiquense- les exigió uno

Yin pensó en congelarlo,pero luego recordo que no tenía su magia,El panda en cambió permaneció tranquilo

-Estos no son los droides que buscan-

-Estos no son los droides que buscamos- repitió el Stormtrooper

-Los dejaremos pasar-

-Los dejaremos pasar-

-Y le traeré un plato de nachos al panda guapo-

-Y le traeré un plato de nachos al panda gordo-

-¿gordo? debo mejorar mi pronunciación-

Les abrieron paso y Yin se relajó un poco

-¿como hizo eso?-

-La fuerza funciona en las mentes débiles ,joven Skywalker-

-Creo que debería practicarla con mi hermano- dijo riendo un poco

La hizo sentarse frente a la taberna,cuidando de no ver a nadie a los ojos , el maestro Yo la llamó haciéndole señas con la mano

-¡Acercate Skywalker! he encontrado una nave-

Fue a donde le indicaba y vió con quienes hablaba el maestro , una creatura cubierta de pelo que pronto distinguió

-¿es Roger Jr? le falta un buen corte-

-¿y de cuanto dinero hablamos anciano?- dijo de pronto una voz conocida

Miró al lado de Roger y era nada menos que un joven con chaleco negro con una pistola en el pantalón

\- ¡Yang!- exclamó con alegría

-Ejem,Capitán Yang Solo niña- le reclamó haciendo girar su arma


	4. Chapter 4

-Cincuenta- decía el conejo

-Cuarenta- reclamó el panda con una bolsita de dinero

-No es suficiente para un viaje tan largo y mi Halcón Milenario viene siendo la nave mas rápida del mundo-

-¿en serio es la más rápida?- le cuestionó Yin,intentando comunicarse con su hermano

-Bueno , después del águila centenario , y el cóndor cuadragenario ...y el zopilote veinteañero...¡Mi nave es rápida! ¿si?-

-Capitán Solo,sabe que tanto a usted como a mí nos conviene un trato , me dicen que tiene problemas de deudas-

El Roger-wookie rugió poniéndose de pié , pero Yang lo calmó

-Tranquilo amigo, solo es curiosidad- le dijo Yang examinando la bolsa de dinero -Creo que no hay trato anciano-

Yin suspiró , no sabía si tratarlo como su hermano o un desconocido , por alguna razón Yang no parecía reconocerla

-Tal vez cambie de opinión si ALGUIEN me da un inventivo-

-Incentivo-le corrigió Yin

-Si alguien,no se,alguien rosa con orejas de conejo de apellido Skywalker...

-¿cuando te dije mi...

-¡SI TAN SOLO...jaja,Solo..¡Si alguien me motivara diciéndome nose, que la princesa es rica y ella va a pagarme tal y como pasó en la película que vimos miles de veces!-

-Yang,¿estas...

-¡SI ALGUIEN ME DIJERA ESO POSIBLEMENTE ACEPTARÍA!-

-la princesa es...rica,bueno no se...

-¡BUENO! ya que insistes niña , tendré que acompañarlo , Rowie prepara las maletas y nos vemos ahí

El panda se volvió triunfante hacia ella y tomó un pequeño descanso en su silla

-Tu , ven un segundo- le dijo Solo a Yin

Los dos caminaron donde nadie podía oírlos

-¿puedes creerlo? ¡estamos en la película-

-sabia que eras tú, actúas fatal-

\- ¡esto es terrible!-

-Lo se, no se como podemos salir y...

-¿que esto? ¡no! ¡es fantástico estar adentro de la historia! lo terrible es que TU seas Skywalker , ¡yo debería ser el héroe! a mi personaje lo congelan,se queda temporalmente ciego ...

-Y no olvides la nueva película cuando...

Yang rápidamente le tapó la boca

-¡No des spoilers hermana!, en fin,tenemos que seguir actuando. Y pon mejor de tu parte,no actúas como Skywalker. No me malinterpretes , mi personaje es genial pero yo quería ser el héroe de la fuerza

-Bueno al menos tu te quedas con Lina y es un alivió...

-¿Lina? ¿Lina es la princesa? ¡genial! ¡buena suerte, soltera de por vida! En fin, ya tienes que irte,aquí viene mi escena

Yin salió de la taberna y Yang se sentó fingiendo que tomaba su bebida , Frente a él se sentó algo que parecía ser el hibrido de Ultimoose con una criatura verder

-Yang solo- le dijo apuntándole con un arma -El jefe está algo impaciente contigo, ofrece millones por tu cabeza-

-Paciencia amigo, tengo un trato y obtendré una gran suma de dinero- El conejo sacó su arma apuntando debajo de la mesa

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para dejarte ir?,Hay una fortuna para el que te...

Fúe interrumpido por un disparo y quedó inmóvil bajo la mesa

-¡Esta bien! ¡como es una caricatura para niños solo está aturdido!- gritaba mientras salía de la cantina -¡Pero que conste que yo disparé primero!- agregó antes de irse corriendo

Mientras, Yin tenía una plática con el panda

-Vader es malvado, destruyó a tu padre-

-Maestro usted es mi...

-Ya se, fui como un padre para ti. Pero no hablemos de eso, debes entrenar para convertirte en maestro Jedi y vencer al lado oscuro de la fuerza-

-Pero si apenas soy Woo Foo nivel 1 , ¿como espera que sea yedai o como se diga,en tan poco tiempo?-

-La fuerza esta en ti,solo falta motivación-

-Eso no me ayuda de mucho-

El maestro sacó una espada de su capa

-Este era el sable de luz de tu padre,cuídalo bien-

-Creo que la parte de "fuerza" me vendría mejor, no soy muy buena con las armas-

Fueron interrumpidos por un rugido del wookie Roger y Yang que cargaba unas cajas con comida

-¡deprisa! no tengo todo el día , hay que buscar a mi novia...digo,conseguir dinero


End file.
